Tranquility
by JessicaLynn
Summary: This is written in script format. It is a continuation of Confrontations. Morgan deals with the aftermath of the planecrash and Ezra gets vital information about his birth mother.


HIGHER GROUND  
  
TRANQUILLITY  
  
TEASER:  
  
FADE IN:  
  
Nighttime exterior of the Fargo crash site:  
  
A helicopter soars above a debris covered field. The remaining scorched parts of the airplane smoke within the crater created by the crash. A part of the airplane's wing is embedded in a nearby river. A bright light from the helicopter darts in a carefully organized search pattern. From the POV of the helicopter, several yellow body bags are lined along the edge of the crash site. The helicopter flies down low to see several flashlight wielding NTSB and FAA officers inspecting the crash site. The camera pulls back to reveal a reporter with a microphone. The reporter has to yell over the sounds of the approaching helicopter.  
  
REPORTER (talking into camera)  
  
Recovery efforts are still underway as it is approaching hour forty-eight of the Concord 245 crash. The FAA has sent the top investigators from Washington to probe the crash of Thomas Banister's flight. Although unofficially the crash is still one of recovery, the NTSB reports that an announcement will soon be made that the mission has turned to one of salvage.   
  
The camera pulls back to reveal the news report on PETER's television.   
  
END TEASER  
  
BLACK SCREEN  
  
FADE IN WHITE LETTERS: "It is not length of life, but depth of life." Ralph Waldo Emerson  
  
Fade in:  
  
Daytime interior of PETER's house:  
  
SOPHIE sits on PETER'S couch with MORGAN's head resting in her lap. MORGAN is in a deep sleep. She loving strokes MORGAN's hair out of her face while watching the news report. As the reporter mentions the crash turning to a salvage mission. SOPHIE picks up the remote and flicks the television off. As she does so, a bathrobed PETER exits his bedroom. SOPHIE looks over her shoulder and puts her index finger to her lips.  
  
SOPHIE  
  
Shhh.  
  
PETER (whispering)  
  
She finally fell asleep.  
  
SOPHIE  
  
Just a couple of hours ago.  
  
PETER enters the living room and starts to massage SOPHIE's shoulders. SOPHIE's body responds to PETER's touch.  
  
SOPHIE  
  
That feels nice.  
  
PETER  
  
I can sit with her while you get some rest.  
  
SOPHIE (patting PETER's hands)  
  
I'm okay. I don't want to wake her.  
  
PETER (nodding to the turned off television)  
  
Any news?  
  
SOPHIE stretches out her arms.   
  
SOPHIE (yawning)  
  
Nothing new. After two days you would think that there would be something to report.  
  
MORGAN stirs in her sleep. SOPHIE starts stroking MORGAN's hair again trying to ease the distress.   
  
SOPHIE (whispering)  
  
Why hasn't anyone called?  
  
PETER kisses SOPHIE's cheek and sits on the arm of the couch.  
  
PETER  
  
Don't know. Do you think both her parents were on board?  
  
SOPHIE  
  
I don't know. Just hope for the best, Peter. By the way, are you prepared for the media. Once they find out where Morgan is...they'll be all over Horizon like vultures!  
  
PETER  
  
I haven't thought about that yet. I'm been too busy calling around trying to find her some information.  
  
There is a knock at PETER's front door. The CLIFFHANGERS wait anxiously outside.  
  
SCOTT (apologetic)  
  
Jeff brought us over. Is that okay?  
  
PETER  
  
Sure, come on in.  
  
SCOTT, SHELBY, EZRA, DAISY, JULIETTE and AUGGIE quietly enter PETER'S house. They stand in the living room uncomfortably.  
  
SHELBY (with hands on hips)  
  
Any news?  
  
PETER shakes his head no.  
  
JULIETTE goes over to the couch and sits on the arm.  
  
JULIETTE (to Sophie)  
  
How's she doing?  
  
SOPHIE  
  
She's strong.  
  
PETER goes into the kitchen as SCOTT, AUGGIE, and EZRA follow him.  
  
SCOTT (to Peter)  
  
Has anyone called? The family's lawyer or anything...  
  
PETER (pouring a cup of coffee)  
  
No one. Last I heard when a passengers list is compiled, the airline will have a representative contacting the families of the passengers.  
  
SCOTT (pacing the kitchen floor)  
  
This must be killing her. What do they expect them to do in the meantime?  
  
AUGGIE (pulling a chair from the kitchen table and sitting)  
  
Wait.  
  
EZRA  
  
Have they given out a number for relatives to call?  
  
PETER shakes his head no.  
  
Cut back to the living room as DAISY takes a seat on the arm opposite JULIETTE. She has a whimsical look.  
  
DAISY  
  
The waiting. The waiting is the worse.  
  
SOPHIE  
  
It's so frustrating! The press just keeps saying the same thing. Cause of crash unknown. Survivors unknown. The NTSB will make an announcement at a later time. Aggh!  
  
PETER and the boys enter from the kitchen. PETER sips on a cup of steaming hot coffee.  
  
PETER  
  
Guys, lets give Morgan a little time to get some sleep and then we will all convene at the veranda for a group session.  
  
Cut to the exterior of the campus at early afternoon. PETER, SOPHIE, and the CLIFFHANGERS sit around the veranda.   
  
PETER  
  
Dealing with the loss of a parent...  
  
MORGAN (interrupting)  
  
How come this session seems to be directed toward me?  
  
PETER (stands and kneels in front of Morgan)  
  
Morgan, you well know that the group discussions center around what is happening in our lives.  
  
MORGAN (leans in close to PETER)  
  
It has been confirmed that my dad was in a plane crash. I don't know if he is dead or alive. I have no idea where my mother is or if she is even alive. What else is there to discuss?  
  
PETER (standing and then pacing back and forth)  
  
Morgan, if this is too hard for you to participate in ...then all I ask is for you to listen.   
You don't have to speak. Does anyone want to talk about their experiences?  
  
DAISY (rolling her eyes)  
  
Well, the only student here who has lost a parent is me. So I guess that was an invitation for me to provide some insight and wisdom?  
  
PETER  
  
If you would like to.  
  
DAISY  
  
Everyone knows that my mother died in a drunk driving accident. Because of that I blamed her for her own death. I still do, but now there is this guilt creeping in.  
  
PETER  
  
Guilt over what?  
  
DAISY (pulling her knees to her chest)  
  
Like I didn't miss her enough...even though she was never really a productive part of my life, it was strange that my life continued without her.  
  
DAISY's voice gives the slightest indication of cracking.   
  
DAISY  
  
On second thought, I really don't want to talk.   
  
PETER  
  
I understand Daisy. Morgan, my father died shortly after Daisy's mom. I can honestly say that I have not completely come to terms with it, but it does get better every day.  
  
DAISY  
  
But you never forget! You might not think about it for a while, but then something will happen to remind you.   
  
As DAISY is speaking a helicopter flies low over the campus. MORGAN is the first to look up to the sky.  
  
MORGAN (shielding her eyes from the sun)  
  
What did the side say?  
  
EZRA (shaking his head)  
  
It went by to fast. I couldn't make it out.  
  
PETER (clapping his hands to get their attention back)  
  
Okay, focus. Would anyone else like to say anything?   
  
EZRA  
  
My situation is a little different. But as strange as it sounds, I do feel a loss when it comes to my biological parents.  
  
PETER  
  
That sounds perfectly normal.  
  
EZRA  
  
Last year, I wanted to find them. I think my adoptive parents know where they are or at least who they are. They have information that would be very beneficial to me.  
  
SHELBY (pulling at the grass on the ground)  
  
Knowing that they willingly gave you up, would you want to meet them?  
  
EZRA (considering the question)  
  
Yes. I don't know why. I guess just to see what they look like. To see where these ears came from...  
  
AUGGIE (elbowing EZRA in the side)  
  
Dumbo was your mama.  
  
EZRA smiles and then turns serious again.  
  
EZRA  
  
If even it was just to say "I survived without you". My birth didn't mean the end of your life.  
  
A counselor interrupts by yelling from the main lodge.  
  
COUNSELOR  
  
Peter, Morgan has a call!  
  
Cut to the main lodge as PETER, SOPHIE, and the CLIFFHANGERS enter. MORGAN grabs the waiting phone.  
  
MORGAN  
  
Hello. (pause)  
  
Yes, this is Morgan Banister.  
  
In the background, SOPHIE ushers the students out of the room.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Fade in to the exterior of the main lodge. The CLIFFHANGERS sit on the docks. AUGGIE occasionally throws a stone into the river. DAISY, JULIETTE, and SHELBY sit with their backs against a canoe. SCOTT and EZRA stand leaning against the railing.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Sophie sure did rush us out quick. Do you think it's bad news?  
  
SHELBY stands up and takes SCOTT's hand in hers.  
  
SHELBY  
  
I hope not.  
  
SCOTT and SHELBY exchange heartfelt glances.  
  
EZRA  
  
Either way. It's better than not knowing.  
  
The CLIFFHANGERS look up as PETER and MORGAN head down the dock toward them.  
Several moments pass in silence. The silence is unbearable to MORGAN.  
  
MORGAN (stating the obvious)  
  
They were both on the plane. My mother's body was found early this morning. They found my dad shortly after the crash. They just didn't release the information to the public because no one knew where the next of kin was.  
  
PETER wraps his arm around MORGAN's shoulder. JULIETTE sees MORGAN's bottom lip start to quiver. She goes to Morgan and hugs her. Slowly the other Cliffhangers crowd around her trying to comfort her. MORGAN looks up to see SCOTT beside her. He takes her hand in his and pulls it to his chest. He hugs her with his other arm.  
  
SCOTT (whispering in MORGAN's ear as he hugs her)  
  
I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say.  
  
MORGAN pulls back from him and sees tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
MORGAN  
  
You don't have to say anything. Just be here with me.  
  
SCOTT wraps both arms around her in a tight embrace. MORGAN lets her face fall into his chest. He kisses the top of the head as she breaks into uncontrollable sobs. PETER and the CLIFFHANGERS watch in silence as MORGAN loses her composure.  
  
Cut to night interior of the CLIFFHANGER girls' dorm. JULIETTE sits on her bunk brushing her damp hair. SHELBY lays sideways across her bunk facing MORGAN's. MORGAN is packing clothes into a duffel bag. DAISY exits the bathroom area and sits next to JULIETTE.  
  
DAISY  
  
So who was it on the phone? Someone from the airline? An officer...  
  
MORGAN (folding a flannel shirt)  
  
It was our lawyer. When the airline couldn't contact me, they called him. He knew I was here because my dad had him handle the whole legal and confidential aspects of it.  
  
JULIETTE  
  
I hope this doesn't sound cold, but what did he say?  
  
SHELBY  
  
Jules, don't ask that!  
  
MORGAN (sits on SHELBY's bunk)  
  
No, its okay. He said he was incredibly sorry. That he sends me his best. Whatever.   
  
MORGAN continues packing.  
  
DAISY  
  
Going somewhere?  
  
MORGAN  
  
I asked Peter not to say anything, but I have to leave day after tomorrow.  
  
DAISY  
  
To identify the bodies?  
  
MORGAN (slightly taken aback)  
  
Yeah. I have to fly to Fargo and identify their charcoaled remains.  
  
DAISY  
  
Dark humor is not you.  
  
MORGAN lays back on her bunk. She stares at the ceiling.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I don't know if I can do it. To see their lifeless bodies. (pause) And what if I can't tell. What if its so bad that I can't tell if it was them?  
  
SHELBY  
  
Is Peter going with you?  
  
MORGAN  
  
I don't know yet. He said that I wouldn't have to go alone.  
  
Cut to a night interior of PETER's bedroom. PETER stares out his window into the darkness. SOPHIE enters the room wearing one of his flannel shirts. She sits on the bed and begins toweling off her hair.   
  
PETER   
  
I know its not in the budget, Soph, but she needs them there.  
  
SOPHIE  
  
I know.. but... honey, the money just isn't there. We can't fly all the Cliffhangers to the crash site.  
  
PETER  
  
I talked to the Banister's lawyer.  
  
SOPHIE  
  
What did he say?  
  
  
PETER  
  
Did you know that Scott's dad is Morgan's godfather? He has custody now.  
  
SOPHIE  
  
It makes sense. They were always talking about growing up together.  
  
PETER  
  
He'll be here tomorrow morning. Mr. Barringer wants to fly out with us instead of meeting us there.  
  
SOPHIE   
  
Is he planning on taking Morgan and Scott out of Horizon?  
  
PETER  
  
I guess we'll find out tomorrow.   
  
Cut to a night interior of the CLIFFHANGER boys' dorm. SCOTT lays in his bunk on his stomach. AUGGIE sketches in a notebook on his bunk. EZRA turns a page in a novel as SCOTT rolls over.  
  
SCOTT  
  
My dad was her godfather. Her dad was my godfather.  
  
EZRA (closing the book)  
  
I didn't know that. I'm sorry.  
  
SCOTT  
  
It's not about me. It's about her.  
  
AUGGIE  
  
But you've lost something too.   
  
SCOTT  
  
He was around a lot when we were little. Always taking us somewhere...He once took us to a campaign rally, I guess we were seven or eight, I remember thinking how cool it was that all these reporters were hanging on his every word. I thought that he was so powerful to have that many people interested in what he had to say.  
  
EZRA  
  
Death comes for us all eventually.  
  
AUGGIE  
  
Yeah, it really makes you think about what you take for granted.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I was so angry with my father when he didn't believe me about Elaine. And then when he wanted me back, I was so happy. All I've ever wanted is for him to be proud of me and I took his love for granted. I knew that he loved me. I just felt so guilty for betraying him.  
  
AUGGIE  
  
So, if your dad is her godfather, does that mean she's like your sister now?  
  
SCOTT  
  
My dad always told me if anything was to happen to him and my mom then I would live with the Banisters. Same thing with Morgan. Peter didn't say, but I'd bet my dad shows up soon.  
  
EZRA  
  
Are you ready to deal with him again?   
  
SCOTT (turning off the lights)  
  
I'll have to be.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Fade in to loud knocking on PETER's front door. PETER rolls out of bed and stumbles into the living room. He awkwardly pulls his robe on and opens the door.  
  
A reporter shoves a microphone into his face.  
  
REPORTER  
  
WKLY News. Are you the head master of the Horizon High School?   
  
PETER's jaw drops as he sees the media camped out on his front lawn.  
  
Cut to the exterior of the administration office. MARTIN BARRINGER's car weaves it way through the hordes of press vans and satellite feeds. He pulls up to the stairs of the office and pushes his way through the reporters. He enters the office carrying a briefcase. PETER extends his hand.  
  
PETER (shaking MARTIN's hand)  
  
Mr. Barringer.  
  
MARTIN  
  
I see the press has found out where Morgan is.  
  
PETER motions for MARTIN BARRINGER to follow him into his office.  
  
Cut to the interior of the CLIFFHANGER boy's dorm. SCOTT, AUGGIE, and EZRA are looking through the windows at the massive sea of reporters.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Did you see that car?  
  
AUGGIE  
  
Yeah, that was your dad, wasn't it?  
  
SCOTT  
  
Uh huh. Here we go.  
  
Cut to the interior of PETER's office. MARTIN BARRINGER hands over several articles of paperwork to PETER.  
  
MARTIN  
  
Everything is official. I have custody of Morgan now.   
  
PETER  
  
I'm sorry about your friend.  
  
MARTIN  
  
Well, let me assure you that Morgan will be taken care of. We have to leave tomorrow to identify the bodies. Thomas was Scott's godfather so I would like for Scott to be granted leave.  
  
PETER  
  
There's no problem with that.  
  
MARTIN  
  
I have another request.  
  
PETER  
  
Go ahead.  
  
MARTIN  
  
Morgan needs support. She needs friends there, but not the ones from her and Scott's old school. I would really appreciate it if you would allow the Cliffhangers to go with us to the crash site.  
  
PETER  
  
We don't have the funds...  
  
MARTIN  
  
I'll handle the expenses.  
  
PETER  
  
That would be nine tickets!   
  
MARTIN  
  
Just get me permission from their parents and I'll take care of everything.   
  
A REPORTER's camera snaps a picture through the office window. PETER rushes over and closes the curtains.  
  
PETER  
  
What are we going to do about the media?  
  
Cut to the exterior of the administration building. A podium sits on top of the stairs. PETER, MORGAN, and MARTIN wait inside the building looking out the window. REPORTERS struggle to find a place near the podium for their microphones. SCOTT enters the office from a side door accompanied by a counselor. MARTIN walks away from the window and over to SCOTT. Father and son have an awkward moment of silence and staring.  
  
SCOTT (hands in pockets)  
  
Dad.  
  
MARTIN  
  
Sorry, I haven't had a chance to check in yet.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Yeah, it been kinda crazy.  
  
MARTIN reaches out and shakes SCOTT's hand.  
  
MARTIN  
  
It's nice to see you, son.  
  
SCOTT pulls his dad close and hugs him.  
  
SCOTT  
  
It's nice to see you, dad.  
  
MARTIN (puzzled)  
  
Are you okay?  
  
SCOTT  
  
It's just so unreal. You guys were the same age and now he's gone.  
  
MARTIN  
  
I'm not going anywhere, Scott.  
  
Cut back to the administration window. PETER and MORGAN watch the final preparations for the press conference. MORGAN grips her statement in her sweaty hands.  
  
PETER  
  
You don't have to do this!  
  
MORGAN  
  
Yes I do. They'll camp out here otherwise.   
  
MORGAN walks out onto the steps of the administration building. There is a buzz as she steps up to the podium. The reporters huddle around the steps.  
  
MORGAN (reading from the paper)  
  
Good afternoon. My statement will be brief. Let me remind you that I am not answering any questions. As you well know my father chartered the flight that crashed in Fargo. A few hours ago the NTSB official announced that there were no survivors of the Concord 245 crash. I'm sure all of you noticed that my mother's name was also on the passenger's list. Our family has suffered an extreme loss. I hope that the media will respect the privacy of my family in this time of mourning. I would just like to add that I loved my parents and they will be deeply missed. Please put all of the passengers of this flight in your thought and prayers. Thank you.   
  
REPORTER  
  
Excuse me, Morgan. Why are you here? Your parents have always stated that you were in a France boarding school.  
  
Cut to PETER, MARTIN, and SCOTT observing from the administration office.  
  
PETER  
  
Why do they have to do that?  
  
SCOTT  
  
She can handle it. She's been doing this her whole life. You don't grow up the child of a political figure without learning how to handle the media.  
  
Cut back to MORGAN at the podium.  
  
MORGAN (continuing)  
  
Now that I have made a statement on this matter, the school asks for their privacy, please.  
  
REPORTER  
  
Our sources state that Horizon is a school for dysfunctual adolescents. I ask again, why are you here? Why is your family hiding you at a school for troubled teens?  
  
MORGAN  
  
All information about the students is strictly confidential including myself. Beyond that I have no comment.  
  
REPORTER  
  
What is it, Morgan? Drugs, alcohol, abuse? What was your father trying to hide from the press? As a political candidate the public has the right to know.  
  
MORGAN (staring at the reporter)  
  
My father is no longer a political candidate. Once again, I ask that you respect the privacy of my family and this school.  
  
MORGAN turns away from the podium and walks back inside the administration building. SCOTT pats her on the back as she takes a deep breath. PETER walks out to the podium.  
  
REPORTER (turning toward her cameraman)  
  
You have just heard the brief press conference of Morgan Banister from Horizon High School. Details are sketchy about the reasons of her admittance to this school. Please stay tuned.   
  
PETER  
  
You have gotten your statement. Now I ask for everyone to leave the premises. This is private property. Anyone caught trespassing will be prosecuted.  
  
REPORTER  
  
And what is your name and position, for the record?  
  
PETER  
  
Peter Scarbrow, Horizon High School's administrator. And I have no further comments.  
  
PETER pulls the plugs on the microphones. A sharp whine fills the air. PETER re-enters the administration building. MORGAN is leaning against MARTIN. He has his arm around her.  
  
PETER  
  
You okay?  
  
MORGAN  
  
Yeah. That's their job, Peter. Digging out the dirt.  
  
PETER  
  
I thought a reporters job was to report the facts.  
  
MORGAN  
  
Sometimes the facts are dirty. And that makes for a better story.  
  
Fade out.  
  
MRS. BANISTER enters from the back of the plane. She has a bottle of the finest Champagne. Two flight attendants stand behind her waiting to serve the VIP passengers. She watches her husband as he talks candidly about his crusade for the "average Joe" to the contributors of his campaign.  
  
MRS. BANISTER (smiling)  
  
Who wants something to drink?  
  
The contributors vocalize their acceptance as the flight attendants start pouring Champagne into the glass flutes. MRS. BANISTER slides up next to her husband's side. MR. BANISTER leans over and kisses her on the cheek as he continues with his conversation.  
  
Suddenly, the plane drops. The passengers are thrown off their feet. Screams are heard throughout the plane as it plummets down. MR. BANISTER falls to the floor shattering his glass. MRS. BANISTER hits her head on the side of a seat. The gash in her scalp bleeds heavily. Smoke starts to fill the inside of the plane. MR. BANISTER pulls himself up to his feet. He looks down the aisle and sees fire coming from the back of the plane. He pulls himself along the seats to get to a window and looks out. The plane is trailing black smoke. Realizing this was the end, he makes his way through the smoke and the crying, screaming passengers to his wife. MRS. BANISTER is now unconscious from the impact of her wound. He takes her into his arms and holds her for the final moments. The fire is blazing inside the plane. He closes his eyes from the intense heat. A passenger screams as the fire engulfs him. The crash is heard as the screen FADES TO WHITE.  
  
Fade in on MORGAN gasping for a breath as she awakens from the dream. She hastily looks around to reacquaint herself with her whereabouts. It was like the ride to the airport and the boarding was a distant memory. MORGAN peers into the seats in front of her. PETER quietly reads a book. JULIETTE's head is leaning on AUGGIE's shoulder as they both sleep soundly. MORGAN looks to her left. Across the aisle is DAISY, EZRA, and SHELBY, all three are lost in their conversation. SCOTT and MR. BARRINGER sit on either side of her. SCOTT flips through a sports magazine as MR. BARRINGER types on his laptop computer.  
  
SCOTT (from the aisle seat)  
  
Are you okay?  
  
MR. BARRINGER (from the window seat)  
  
What's wrong?  
  
MORGAN (breathing heavily)  
  
I'm okay. Just a bad dream!  
  
MR. MARTIN BARRINGER taps MORGAN on the knee.  
  
MARTIN  
  
Do you need something that will help you sleep?  
  
MORGAN  
  
No, I'm okay. I think I'll just go ask for some milk.  
  
MARTIN  
  
We should be there shortly.  
  
MORGAN stands up from the middle seat and slides past SCOTT. He reaches out and softly squeezes her hand. She leans down to his ear.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I'm okay. I promise.  
  
MORGAN walks down the aisle to where the flight attendants keep the beverage cart. She opens it up and sees a bottle of Champagne. MORGAN reaches into the cart and pulls the bottle out. The memories of the dream wash over. She does not hear SHELBY enter the area.   
  
SHELBY  
  
I hope you don't plan on drinking that!  
  
MORGAN jumps nervously and lets out a small squeal.  
  
SHELBY  
  
At least not without sharing!   
  
MORGAN  
  
You scared me!  
  
MORGAN hands SHELBY the bottle. SHELBY sits in the second flight attendant's seat.  
  
SHELBY  
  
You know that I was just kidding!   
  
MORGAN  
  
I wasn't going to drink it! This is hard, but there's no way I'm going through withdrawal again! I want to drink it, but its just not worth it.  
  
SHELBY  
  
What just happened? You looked like you had seen a ghost.  
  
MORGAN  
  
Yeah, the ghost of my parents.   
  
Cut to SCOTT and MARTIN at their seats.  
  
MARTIN (closing the laptop)  
  
I have to tell you something Scott.  
  
SCOTT (flipping through the magazine)  
  
What?  
  
MARTIN  
  
It's about Elaine.  
  
SCOTT's body tenses and his jaw locks.  
  
SCOTT  
  
What about the skank?  
  
MARTIN  
  
After the CPS investigation, she ran off with the our lawyer.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Yeah. Dad, this is not news to me...  
  
MARTIN  
  
I don't know how to say this...  
  
SCOTT  
  
Just spit it out, dad.  
  
MARTIN  
  
There's no easy way to say this.  
  
SCOTT (closing the magazine)  
  
She did it to someone else, didn't she?  
  
MARTIN  
  
The lawyer's nephew came to stay with them over the summer.  
  
SCOTT  
  
No.  
  
MARTIN  
  
He walked in on them.  
  
SCOTT  
  
How old?  
  
MARTIN  
  
Fifteen.  
  
SCOTT  
  
She's so sick!  
  
MARTIN  
  
Anyway, there's an investigation underway.  
  
SCOTT  
  
What does this have to do with me? I had my day in court. You thought I was guilty and so did CPS.  
  
MARTIN  
  
Child Protective Services is reopening your case. The current investigation gives your case more, what's the word, validity?  
  
SCOTT  
  
So, she can still be punished for what she did to me?  
  
MARTIN  
  
She will be punished. She will not get away this time.  
  
MARTIN lightly strokes his son's hand. SCOTT pulls away.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I'm not ready for this. I feel uncomfortable with us trying to go back to the way we were.  
  
MARTIN  
  
I'll be here when you are ready.  
  
Cut back to MORGAN and SHELBY in the flight attendants quarters discussing the dream.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I don't know if it was just how my imagination envisions the crash or if I was meant to see how it happened. Do I sound totally crazy?  
  
SHELBY  
  
Not totally. Do you believe in signs?  
  
MORGAN  
  
I don't follow you?  
  
SHELBY  
  
I had a friend that ODed. And the next day, there was a moment where I felt her presence. It was like she was standing right next to me telling me to go home.  
  
MORGAN  
  
So you think this dream was some sort of message from beyond?  
  
SHELBY  
  
I don't know. I was asking what you think?  
  
MORGAN runs her hands through her strawberry blond hair and sighs. SHELBY puts the bottle of Champagne back in the beverage cart as they both walk back to their seats.  
  
Fade in to a limo pulling up to the boundary of the crash site. PETER, MARTIN, and the CLIFFHANGERS exit the limo one by one. Everyone is dressed in black attire and carrying a single yellow rose. The BARRINGERS and MORGAN wear dark sunglasses.   
  
The crash site is roped off and restricted. The yellow body bags have been removed, but NTSB and FFA officials continue to inspect the area. There are several FBI agents along the roped off area. As the group nears the site, an agent stops them.  
  
FBI AGENT  
  
I'm sorry, but this is as far as the public can go to the crash site.  
  
MARTIN (gesturing to MORGAN)  
  
This is Thomas Banister's daughter.   
  
MARTIN takes the AGENT to the side and whispers to him.  
  
AGENT  
  
Ms. Banister, I'm sorry about your loss. I thought very highly of your father. He was a good man. If you would like, I can escort you to some of the site.   
  
MORGAN  
  
Can I take someone with me? For support?  
  
AGENT  
  
Just one other person.  
  
MORGAN turns to SCOTT. Her eyes ask the question. He takes her hand and they slip under the rope. The agent makes a call over his walkie talkie. Another agent takes his place shortly thereafter.  
  
AGENT (to MORGAN)  
  
Would you like to leave the flowers at the actual site?  
  
MORGAN  
  
Yes, please.  
  
The group hands over their yellow roses to SCOTT and MORGAN. MORGAN faces PETER.  
  
PETER  
  
You can do this. I'm so very proud of you.  
  
MORGAN nods her head in agreement and turns to the crash site. SCOTT, MORGAN, and the AGENT carefully walk toward the site, stepping over debris.  
  
MARTIN  
  
I want to take Morgan out of Horizon.  
  
PETER  
  
I was afraid so.  
  
MARTIN  
  
She and Scott have a past. They don't need each other as a distraction.  
  
PETER  
  
I must admit in the beginning, they were trying to rekindle what they left behind at home. But now, Mr. Barringer, its more about friendship. They love each other. They always will. But they are following the rules. Morgan has been through a lot. But she's one of the toughest kids I've ever seen. She'll leave if you think its best. But I think it will cause more harm than good.  
  
MARTIN  
  
You should also know that CPS has reopened Scott's case. Elaine was caught molesting a fifteen year old boy. Scott will have to be interviewed again.  
  
PETER  
  
We'll get through it. Please, Mr. Barringer, don't pull her out.  
  
Cut to the actual crash site. MORGAN and SCOTT stand above the huge crater that formed from the plane's impact. They hold hands. MORGAN takes a rose, one at a time, and tosses them into the hole. Tears stream from under her sunglasses.  
  
MORGAN (wiping the tears away)  
  
Despite everything, I love you mom and dad. I'll miss you. I hope that it was quick and that you were in each others arms. I'll see you later.  
  
She turns and walks off leaving SCOTT at the sight. He takes the final yellow rose and tosses it into the hole. It lands on top of plane's cabin.  
  
SCOTT (wiping his runny nose)  
  
It was a honor to have you as godparents.  
  
SCOTT and MORGAN say silent good-byes as the sun is sets over the crash site.   
  
Fade out.  
  
Fade in to the interior of a hotel room. MORGAN enters the room. PETER and the CLIFFHANGERS are already inside the room.  
  
MORGAN (taking off her trenchcoat and hanging it up)  
  
It was them, but I couldn't do it.  
  
MARTIN (closing the door)  
  
You shouldn't have to.   
  
MORGAN  
  
No, it was my responsibility and I couldn't do it.  
  
PETER  
  
Mr. Barringer, did you...  
  
MARTIN  
  
Yes, it was them.  
  
MORGAN  
  
If you guys don't mind, I'd really like to be alone for a while.  
  
They exit with no other comments. MORGAN goes into the bathroom. She splashes cold water on her face and sits on the edge of the bathtub. She starts crying into her hands.  
  
Cut to the CLIFFHANGER boys hotel room. SCOTT and AUGGIE watch the television set. EZRA is in the bathroom.  
  
AUGGIE  
  
So the funeral is tomorrow?  
  
SCOTT  
  
Yeah, we got permission to scatter their ashes in the river at the site.  
  
PETER knocks on the door and enters.  
  
PETER  
  
Is Ezra in the bathroom?  
  
AUGGIE goes to the bathroom door and knocks.  
  
AUGGIE  
  
Hey, Peter's out here.  
  
The bathroom door's knob turns and EZRA comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair is dripping wet.  
  
PETER  
  
Sophie just called from the school.  
  
EZRA  
  
And?  
  
PETER  
  
Your mother gave her the information.  
  
EZRA  
  
Names?  
  
PETER  
  
Yes. You were right. They knew names and a last address.  
  
EZRA  
  
Well, tell me!   
  
AUGGIE  
  
Don't keep him hanging, man!  
  
PETER  
  
Your mother's name is Sloan McArthur. Your father is Clarence Simmonds.  
  
EZRA  
  
Are they both still alive? You said is... not was...so I take that as a good sign.  
  
PETER  
  
Sophie has all the information. When we get back to the school, we'll see where to go from here.  
  
EZRA  
  
You can't give me any other information yet?  
  
PETER  
  
I can tell you that your mother was a junior in college when she became pregnant.  
  
EZRA  
  
She was in college? I always thought in was a whole teenage pregnancy thing. That means she was at least twenty-one when she gave me up. She was an adult!   
  
PETER  
  
We'll get details later, Ezra. The funeral is set for eleven tomorrow morning. Our flight is at three. It's going to be a long day. Get some sleep.   
  
PETER closes the door behind him as he goes back to the room that he was sharing with  
Mr. Barringer.  
  
AUGGIE  
  
Hey, man! You've got names.   
  
SCOTT  
  
Hey Ezra, that's great really.  
  
EZRA  
  
I never expected her to be an adult. I always had this feeling she was young and her parents forced her to give me away.  
  
AUGGIE  
  
You don't know what's up yet. There's more to the story.   
  
Fade in to the Concord 245 crash site. Police officers line the site keeping the public and reporters out. MARTIN, PETER, and the CLIFFHANGERS sit in green chairs facing the river near the site.  
  
PRIEST (closing his Bible)  
  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust.  
  
MORGAN stands and faces her distant family and friends.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I found this quote from an author named Harriet Beecher Stowe. Please, bare with me as I read it. (She takes a deep breath) The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone.   
  
SCOTT leans over to his father.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I love you dad!  
  
MORGAN goes back to her chair and picks up a crematory urn. SCOTT picks up the second urn. MARTIN stands in the middle of both of them giving them support. The PRIEST leads them to the edge of the river. The others follow directly behind. MORGAN spreads her fathers ashes into the water. She takes the second urn from SCOTT and spreads her mother's ashes in the cool, blue water. She takes a moment to find the right words.  
  
MORGAN  
  
I hope these tranquil waters bring you peace.   
  
Fade out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED WITH YET UNTITLED  
  



End file.
